Yandara Lucy
by Mightiest battle
Summary: Lucy is in love with Lincoln and will do whatever it takes to get him to love her. Hey, a friend asked if I could try my hand at a straight gore or horror romance. So please as always leave a comment or review.
1. Chapter 1

Loud house three hours earlier

Third person pov

Lucy was in her room writing more poems and listen to Lynn hit a ball against a wall in the next room over. When the oldest of the loud children moved out. The second group of older kids got their own rooms. The whole of the loud children had grown considerably. Her and Lincoln had been the most notable. She had grown to a respective five foot even. She now had one red eye showing with the hair behind her ear. She had on black and white striped arm and leg sleeves. She also had on a similar undershirt with a full black over shirt.

Lincoln was now five foot seven and was the tallest louds. He had grown his white hair out a little and had lost all his baby fat. He was now in good shape from being on the football team and the last two summer training camps.

She looked up from her book to her door.

"What do you want Lynn?"

She spoke in her cold tone as Lynn leaned on the door frame. Lynn was in her sports jersey and shorts.

"Lincoln is coming back from his summer training camp later tonight. You finally going to tell him or keep it hidden from him?"

Lucy threw her poem book against the wall near Lynn's head. Lynn ran out and Lucy was left in her room seating mad.

Unknown to all but Lynn. Lucy had a massive crush on her brother and Lynn only found out by mistake. Lucy had written a love poem about him and Lynn found it. Lucy had threatened Lynn with a knife and the promise to never play any sport again. Lynn swear never to tell a soul dead or alive. But now her chance to tell him is slipping away. Many girls are starting to look and she doesn't like it one bit.

Present Lincoln pov

"Lincoln! Lincoln!"

I waved for the team to calm down and they did. Being the quarterback put me right up there in respect and command. I lowered my arm and the bus stopped and we unloaded and huddled up. I walked into the middle and started to talk. "Alright ladies what are we going to do this year?!"

"WIN!"

They all yelled and I smiled. "That's right and this year we're going to state! Am I right or are we going to let our hard work go to waste?!"

"NO!"

"Alright then let's win them all!" After that we all left for home and to wait the last two weeks of summer two end. I rode home with a friend and so clyed. When opened the door I walked in quietly and locked the door back. The house was dark so everyone was asleep. But as I was about to go to my room someone grabbed me and a edge was on my throat.

"Oh, it's you Lincoln sorry."

It was Lucy's voice and the blade moved back. I turned back and saw her red eyes and her switchblade. I sighed and looked at her she was in a long black shirt and sleep pants. "Please don't do that again and what are you doing up so late. It's almost midnight Lucy."

"I was waiting for you, we need to talk."

I looked at her and yawned. "Ok but can It wait till tomorrow morning?" Her answer came with the switchblade opening again with a mad look. I threw my hands in surrender and smiled sheepishly. "I'm suddenly very awake and ready to talk with my sister." 'This is sad I'm a head taller and a size bigger than her. I can't believe I'm scared of her sometimes.' She smiled in the dark and closed the knife and pulled me into the kitchen. When we were in the kitchen she pushed me into the counter.

"Now that I have your full attention let's talk about all those girls near you. I want you to chase them off."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down and we were face to face.

"You don't need them. They'll only hurt you, use you for their own means. Then when they have what they want they'll threw you away. Me on the other hand would never threw you away and would give you love."

She leaned into me and she pushed her chest into mine. Then pushed her lips into mine and I started to panic. I pushed her off me and looked at her and she looked at me with that red eye. For a moment she looked mad but soon it soften and she slimed softly.

"I see it's too soon for that right now. But know any girls that come near you will PAY."

She hissed her last word as she walked out of the kitchen. I watched her go as she walked away. When she was out of the room I turned to the sink and rinsed my lips off. 'How could she just do that?!' I spit the water that got in my mouth out. I gripped the counter and looked at the door and saw the dark look living room. 'Is she still there? Is she fucking with my head or something?!' I wait in that spot until I was sure she was gone. I got through the living room and saw she wasn't there. I got to my room quickly and locked my door even my vent. I know she can't anymore but I duck taped the vent closed for good measure. I looked at my window and looked to and taped a cover over it. After that I laid down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Lincoln's dream

I was in a room and looked around the room. When I looked my right I saw Lucy sitting in a chair with her knife in one hand. But in her other hand was a piece of paper with names on it. I saw Ronnie on and an evil smile as she looked at me with those red eyes.

"I have their names Lincoln don't even try."

She bit the tip of her knife and I tried to talk but she yelled.

"Wake up lincy!"

Lincoln awake

I jumped up and fell face first to the ground. Lilly was beating on my door and yelling.

"Lincy I want to play!"

I sighed and got up from the floor. I unlocked the door and walked out to a happily bouncing Lilly. 'By my guess, It's about ten in the morning. Lucy will be up by now need to avoid her today. I walked with her down the stairs and into the living room. I saw Lucy on the couch and she saw me in the tv screen. I saw her smile in the reflection and I chill ran down my spine. I looked away and picked Lilly up and walked outside.

"Wow Lincy you really want to play uh?

I looked down at her and smiled. Yep, I really want to play so what do you want to do?"

"Hide and seek!"

I smiled and let her down and she looked at me.

"You hide first and I'll find you!"

"Ok you count to ten and I'll hide."

"Ok!"

She covered her eyes and I ran into the back yard and ran into the shed. 'This should be ok she always checks this place first.' I closed the door and leaned on the back of the back wall. I waited and after a few seconds the door opened and my blood got cold. Lucy walked into the shed and closed and locked the door.

"Lilly is looking around the house so we have a few minutes to talk."

She walked in front of me and put her hand on my chest. I wanted smack her hand away but she had her knife in her pocket. 'I can't let her keep doing this and I can't let my sister have her way like this.' "L-Lucy please just walk away it's not g-going to happen." She looked at me with her red eyes and did she looked pissed.

"You don't get to have a say Lincoln."

She spoke in a dangerous tone and pushed me back into the wall. She moved her hair back and I saw both her eyes and she looked so mad. I stared into her eyes and I felt a pressure bushing down on me and she smiled.

"Now this is what's going to happen lover boy you're going to leave your door unlocked to night and I'm going to come in tonight. I want to cuddle with the real you not my homemade Lincoln doll."

I gulped and looked at her as she turned and walked out of the shed. I stood there for about ten minutes. I looked at the door as Lilly finally found me and we played for another hour. But soon mom yelled Lilly to come in and drink some water. I on the other had started to make my way back to my room. As I walked down the hall I saw one of Lucy's spiders beside my door. 'She got eyes on me uh?' I opened my door and saw something on my bed. I walked over and saw it was a black box with some dead black roes on it. It was about the size of a large shoe box. 'Ah shit.' I slowly picked the box up and opened it. I saw something that may scar me for the rest of my life. A pair of black lace panties and bra. I just sighed and threw it in a corner and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Lucy pov

I walked happy back into the house after my little talk with Lincoln. I had a small smile and as I walked into the living room I saw Lilly trying to look under the couch. I laughed under my breath and walked passed her. I walked up the stairs and into my room then to my bed. I got on my knees and pulled a old boot box out from under my bed. Inside was my black lace panties and bra I was going to wear on my wedding night. I smiled and walked back to the door and quickly looked out. I didn't see anyone and quickly ran over to Lincolns room. I opened the door and laid the box on his bed and walked back out.

"Lucy?"

I looked to my left and saw Lola and Lana looking at me. They had just walked out of their room and were looking at me. "What did you two want something?" I tried to not let the anger I had in my words but some got into my words. They could also could see both of my eyes and they looked scared and they ran back into their room. I smiled and walked down the hall and in to the kitchen to see Lilly looking around the back yard. I laughed and walked back out the back door and through the fence door and onto the side walk. I and about fifty bucks in my pocket plus my knife. I was walking to a convenience store a black away to by some condoms. Lincoln may not to right now but in time he will and I'll be ready.

"Hey Lincoln, is back in town you going to make your move?"

I stopped and I saw a few girls walking in front of me. I knew them from school and I definitely don't want them near Lincoln. Aba and Jaimie two of the school sluts who had sleep their way to the top of the popular bithches. Aba is a brown skinned girl with black hair in a ponytail. She had a small ass and breast but had a model body. Jaimie was a topical daddy girl go whatever she wanted and did whatever she wanted. I opened my knife out and opened it and put it in my mouth. I quietly walked up behind them and grabbed their throats and pulled them into a side alley. I grabbed out of my mouth and looked at them. I slammed both their head against a wall and dropped them to the ground. I smiled at their pain moans and I took my knife out of my mouth. "You bitches will not touch my brother." I spoke with an evil smile on my face as I cut Aba throat open. Then I saw Jaimie getting up and I pulled my hand back and rushed her. I stabbed her in her right breast and cut her chest down the middle and cut deeply into her stomach. I covered her mouth as she screamed into my hand and I slowly stabbed her breast again. I wanted to see if she did have a boob job done like the rumors say. I cut the rest of the way through and saw the implant and laughed softly. 'So, they were true, they aren't real and the one about the tramp stamp was true too.'

Ten minutes later

I cut up the bodies for a few minutes and then cleaned my hands of their filthy blood. I walked down the store and got the condoms. I smiled and hummed a song as I almost skipped back to the house. I saw Lincoln in the front yard playing with Lilly. I slung the bag holding the condoms and watched them playing and smiling. I saw Lola and Lana sitting on the porch looking at Lincoln with devilish smiles. In a second they pulled out to water guns and started to shoot at Lilly and Lincoln. Lincoln had taken almost every shot with just a few missing Lilly. I was annoyed at the cute moment being ruined. I walked into the yard and everyone stopped and looked at me. The twins hid the water guns when I looked at them and Lilly hide behind Lincoln.

"Girls can I have Lincoln to myself for a few minutes." They all nodded and they ran into the house and I walked over to Lincoln. He looked at me and pointed at his window with an annoyed look.

"Why was there a freaking pair of underwear and a pair in my room."

I laughed and patted his head. "Because sooner or later it's going to happen. Plus, I do like to sleep in my underwear." After that Lincoln spent the rest of the day with the twins and Lily. They watched tv and we had pizza for dinner. Later that night when everyone was asleep I walked to his room and found it unlocked. I walked in to find Lincoln asleep in his and I smiled. I took my night shirt off and got under the cover with him. I hugged his chest and after a few minutes I was asleep.


	2. I need help

I need help!

Lincoln pov

As I started to wake up I felt someone on top of me. I tried to get up but then I remembered what Lucy said I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Lucy. She had her head in the cruck of my neck and had her arms around my neck. When I tried to move, she would tighten her hold and I was forced to lay there. 'Why does she love me and not some other unlucky guy?' After a few minutes, she started to move and I saw her eyes opening. I closed my eyes and I felt her moving on top of me.

"Aw, he's still asleep, he's so cute when he's asleep."

I felt her lay back down and I inwardly sighed. I laid there with her head on my chest. After a few minutes, she sighed and got up. I heard her open the door and her walking out of it. I waited a few minutes and then I opened my eyes. I saw that she was gone and got out of bed. I got dressed and walked out and Lucy ran head first into my chest. I looked down at her and she looked up at me with an evil smile.

"Glad to see your up-lover boy."

I smiled nervously and looked down the hall. No one was in the hall and I couldn't hear anyone I the house. 'Oh, god please don't let us be the only ones in the house!' I looked away from her red eyes and rubbed the back of my head. "Um, any chance you'll let me go to Ronnie alone today I have plans to hang with her?" 'I really didn't but I had to get away from her for a little while.' She looked at me for a second and then grabbed my shirt and pushed her lips onto mine. Again, I pushed her away but this time as I tried she punched me in the gut. She let go and I dropped to the ground, then she grabbed my hair and made me look up at her cold red eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do Lincoln."

She leaned down and locked eyes with me.

"You're not getting away from me Lincoln. I already kill a couple bithches and I'm not scared to kill another one to keep you to myself."

My mind stopped when I heard her say that and I looked deep into her eyes. I didn't see and sign of her lying and I was now really scared for my life. She smiled and let go of my hair, then ran a hand over my cheek and patted it a few times.

"Good boy now let's go and get something to eat."

I looked at her as she turned and walked away. She put a sway in her hips as she walked over to the steps and looked at me as she walked down the stairs. 'Oh hell, it is just us here and she's really not going to let up.'

"Come on Lincoln!"

I slowly got up and followed her down the steps. I saw her sitting on the couch and I was right we were alone. I walked over to the chair dad got a few years ago and sat down in it. I sighed and closed my eyes and then I hear her get up. Next thing I know she jumps on lap and she hit my balls. My eyes flew open and head-butted her leaning forward. She fell to the ground and I grabbed my boys and closed my eyes tight because I was almost crying.

"Sorry Lincoln!"

I couldn't talk from the pain but I opened my eyes and looked her in the eyes. I could see real worry in her eyes and to saw I wasn't made I smiled a little. I tried for a moment then spoke with a little pain in my voice. "D-don't worry I'll just never have kids." She looked at me annoyed and punched me in the shoulder. After that she helped me to my feet and into the kitchen. I sat down in a dining room chair and she got so frozen pes. She walked back over and sat on my knees and held the pes onto my nuts. I when to tell her to get off but she stopped me and I sighed and took the pes and just let her sit there. I saw he give me a toothy smile and she looked at me.

"So, you know everyone is at the mall so we have the house to ourselves until two. What to have some fun?"

'To hell with this!' That was it and I threw her off me dropping the pes. I jumped up fought through the pain and ran out of the house.

"You can't hide from me!"

I rushed to Clyde's house to get away from her. When I got there, I beat on the door and Clyde opened the door and I rushed in.

"Wow man what's the rush wait? Did you see the news too?"

I looked at him and we ran to the living room. We sat down on the couch and he turned the tv on.

"Again, the two mutilated bodies of Aba Anne and Jamie Walker were found this morning at five fifty-eight by a garbage truck. Their bodies were cut to ribbons and they're eye were cut out. The damage to the bodies was so bad the only to identify them was the driver licenses in their pockets. There were no witnesses and no leads in the murder of these girls. But theories from the family's say that there were some people who had made death threat's but as of this time they are unknown. But now to sports with Nick Storm."

I turned off the tv and we looked at each other and then screamed at the top of our lungs. We ran around the house screaming and locking everything up.

"Dude the actual fuck happened last night!?"

Clyde was yelling and I was having a panic attack. 'LUCY THE FUCKING HELL!' His dads weren't home so he locked the house down when I went home around three. 'Ok, with everybody home Lucy will have to play nice giving me time to think.'

"Lincoln~"

I stopped when I heard Lucy's voice and then I felt something sharp pocking my back.

"Why did you run from me Lincoln~"

I froze but slowly turned my head to look at her. She was in a black and white hoodie with a large kitchen knife in hand. The tip was right at the middle of my back were my spine was. I started to sweat and she looked at me with a very sweet smile.

"You got five seconds to tell me or run like hell."

I chose option two and ran like hell it's self was at my back. 'Who am I kidding it is!' I heard her laughing as I ran but I knew it was pointless we live in the same house. I knew in the end she'd never give up but I had to try.

One hour later

I made it back to the house and Lucy wasn't far behind. I rushed to my room and locked it down and pushed my bed in front of the door.

"Nice try~"

I jumped and looked back and I saw Lucy half way in my window. "Hell!" I tripped over a stack of my comics and hit my head against the wall. I blacked out.

Lucy Pov

'Why does he always run?" I smiled and put the kitchen knife in my hoodie and speed walked behind my running love. 'Run, run as fast as you can my love but I'll catch you my man.' Soon we made it to the house and he ran inside and I smiled. I walked around the house and saw the window I opened before I left the house and I smiled. I climbed up the little back porch and stuck my upper body into the window. "Nice try~" He panicked and tripped over his comics and hit his head on the wall. I saw he knocked himself out and I laughed and I jumped into the room and moved the bed back. After that I locked his door and pulled his head into my lap and started to play with his hair.

"Knock" "Knock"

I looked at the door and reached for the kitchen knife as I looked at the door.

"Lincy you in them?"

It was Lily's voice and I relaxed. I laid his head back down and got off the floor, then walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened the door. I saw Lily with a stuffed bear and a worried look on her face.

"Lucy why are you in Lincy's room?"

I smiled a fake smile and put a hand on her head. "Lincolns not feeling to good so I'm taking care of him. It would help if you got him some water." She nodded and ran down the stairs to get the water. I got him into his bed after a minute.

"LINCOLN."

Everyone rushed into the room with Lily leading the pack. "Oh joy."


	3. I'm getting used to this

I'm getting used to this

Lincoln pov

This week has been total hell for me and the town. Everywhere I went Lucy followed me and she killed three more girls. Just like the other girls they were cut up and all missing their eyes. The town was in a panic with a serial killer going around. 'Try living with her and having her grinding her hips into you crouch in your sleep!' They have also postponed school opening back up until they catch the killer.

"Lincoln~"

I stopped thinking and I looked over my shoulder and saw Lucy. Looking at me from the stairs with her knifes in hands. 'only when were alone and only when she wanted to try and get into my pants. But unlike the other times I couldn't run because Lynn and Luan smashed my foot with an amp. I could still walk fine but I couldn't run for the time.

"Since were alone again do you want to have fun?"

I covered little Lincoln and she smiled.

"You know we don't have to do that right now. But I would like another kiss and I'll play nice for the day."

She walked down the steps and I looked at what she was wearing and was surprised. A tight white V-neck that showed off her c cup breast and slim stomach. She had on a pair of yoga pants that showed off her wide hips and round ass. 'Sweet mother of god I think she finally get to me and the fact I'm starting to like her forced kisses!'

Lucy pov

"Like what you see~?" He didn't answer for a moment and I knew his eyes were on me and I liked it. 'I knew if I dressed like this I could get his attention!' I smiled and put all the knifes away and walked back into the living room. I saw that he had got up and was limping over to the couch. "What are you doing!?" I rushed over with worry and laid him down on the couch. I leaned him up and laid his head down in my lap. He's didn't fight back when I did this anymore and he didn't run as much.

"Why did you do it Lucy?"

I looked down at him and I saw him looking up at me. I smiled at his face and started to run my hands over his head and played with his hair. "I don't want them to take you from me Lincoln. Your always so kind and sweet to me and our other sisters. Your always doing things for us and never ask for everything plus, I really like how you've never tried to hurt me like so many other boys have." I saw a flash of anger in his eyes and I smiled inwardly. 'Yes, this is all I have to do get him made and he'll fall for me.'

"Is that why you always carry a knife but why do you take eyes?"

I rubbed the back of my head and looked away from him. "Well, I send them to the police just to fuck with them. I think it's funny to send them the eyes." He looked at me and then smacked his face and then sighed.

"You really like to push your luck don't you Lucy."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out with one eye closed. I smiled at his stupid look and he sat up, then sat away from me. I huffed and crossed my arms and we both reached for the remote. Our hands touched and he pulled his back and I smiled. I started to look for a horror or a monster movie.

Lincoln pov

I sighed as the movie ended and I snuck off when Lucy let to use the bathroom. I walked onto the back porch and I sat down on the steps. I took in a deep breath and tried to relax from that damn outfit she was wearing. "Fucking yoga pants hugging her round ass."

"So, you liked them? ~"

I jumped up and looked back at Lucy who had her chest net to my face. As I fell back she grabbed my caller and fell with me. I panicked and threw my arms around her as I hit the ground. I felt my back hit a few rocks and Lucy head butted me. "FUCK!" Lucy was laughing the whole time as she helped me back into the house. I laid down on the couch and she put bag of ice on the sour part of my back. I laid there for about an hour with her changing the ice and lying beside me with there.

"So, when are the others coming home?"

I looked at her as she laid on my side. Thought back as I tried to remember what mom said.

This morning

"Lincoln, can you and Lucy please watch the house until we all get back tonight at eight?"

"Sure mom."

Present time

I looked at her and then to the clock it was two o'clock. "Ya, they be back at eight so about six hours." I looked back at her and she smiled.

"Now what about the kiss I wanted?"

I sighed and looked at her. "If I give you what you want then will you leave me alone?" She smiled and got on top of me. I inwardly sighed and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up to my face. I softly kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her lips harder onto mine. But after a few seconds she tried to push her tongue into my mouth. I clinched my teeth and stopped her from getting into my mouth. When she figured out I wasn't going to let her tongue into my mouth she pulled back and looked at me annoyed.

"What's the deal why can't you just open your mouth?!"

I turned my head away from her and she grabbed my face and made me look at her.

"Open your mouth or I I'm going to hit you again."

I clinched my teeth tighter and she looked really annoyed. She pulled her right back and flattened her fingers and stabbed them into my stomach knocking the air out of me. The second my mouth was open she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue into my mouth. She started to move her tongue around in my mouth and she wrapped her arms around my neck again. I was starting to lose a battle of will and I was think of just giving in. In a second of weakness I wrapped my arms around her lower waist and forced her tongue out of my mouth and back into hers. 'Ok, Bitch if this is the game you want to play then I'll play this game.' I forced her onto her back and I heard her start to moan into the kiss. I pinned her to the couch and let her back go and pinned her arms above her head as I took complete control. I started to slide my hands up her shirt but I snapped out of it when I relied what I was doing. I let her go and sat up breathing hard. She looked up and with a huge blush and she was panting like a bitch in heat. I shook my head and stood up but she grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Wait Lincoln."

I didn't look at her and I pulled my arm free. I walked away and headed upstairs with Lucy behind trying to stop me.

"Come on Lincoln please just look at me. You had to have liked what we just did so come on you can go a little farther then we were. You were about to cop a fell and I wasn't going to stop you! You can do whatever you want to me I don't care you can even hurt me."

I just ignored her and keep walking to my room. I can't believe I dominated her and she liked it and now she was acting like she used to. Just without the kissing and the bloodlust she gave off when she was mad. But the main reason I was ignoring her was the fact that I liked it. I was grabbed my door handle and before I knew it Lucy grabbed me and wrapped her arms around my chest and laid her head on my back.

"Come on Lincoln please just look at me."

I felt my back starting to get wet and I was shocked at the fact that she was crying. 'It can't be theirs tears for me? Is she upset about me not going any farther then that forced make out.' I stopped when I felt her tears and I hesitantly touched her hand. I heard and felt her sniff into my back and I pushed my fear and hesitation aside. I griped her hand and she stopped crying for a second. I looked over my shoulder and I saw the sad look on her face.

"Please, please just say you love me or just love me for one night and I'll be nice an I promise."

I looked at her teary red eyes and I felt a pinch of pain in my heart. I smiled and turned in her hold and I hugged her as tight as I could. 'I can't believe what I'm about to do but I'm on my way to hell either way so I guess it doesn't matter. I let her go and I grabbed both her cheeks and I softly kissed her again. Her eyes were wide for a few seconds they slowly closed and I opened my mouth. 'I may fear her and so what if she murdered five girls but… I can't just let her live with such loneness. I grabbed the front of my shirt and let her push her tongue into my mouth.

"Knock" "Knock"

We both jumped and separated from one another. The knocking came again and I walked down to the living room and I went down and over to the front door. I opened the door to see the police.

"Hello Sir, this is a reminder from the local police that the kill is still at large. We have seen that all the killings have taken place around three blocks of this neighborhood. So please do not leave your home alone after dark and if you must please have at least two people with you."

I stood tall and spoke with all the confidence I could at the moment. "Yes Sir, my family has grouped up when we go out of the house." As I talked I head Lucy walking down the steps and I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I saw she had her kitchen knife and I was trying to play it cool. I looked the officer in the eyes and held a hand out to him. "Thank you for the reminder Sir, but I believe my sister still needs my help with dinner." At my words, he smiled and turned and walked off the porch. I waited until he had drove off to close the door as Lucy was behind it waited to kill him. I closed the door the second Is his car left the neighborhood and I looked at a dead eyed Lucy.

"Is he onto me Lincoln?"

I looked at the knife in her hands and then back to her eyes. "No, he seemed to only be telling me to stay indoors at night. Now go put the night up and I'll cook dinner here in a few hours ok?" She looked at me for a few seconds and then her eyes softened and she held the knife out to me. I smiled and took the knife then we walked into the kitchen. I made her a bowl of ice cream and she sat in my lap as we sat in dad's recliner. She would grind her hips every now and then but she didn't try anything. When she was on her last spoon full she turned in my lap and kiss me by surprise and pushed the Ice cream into my mouth. 'God if this is your way of making my like miserable then please… SEND ME TO HELL!'


	4. I've crossed two lines

I've crossed two lines.

The next few days were awkward for me as Lucy would follow me around the house like a puppy. Everyone else saw that she was doing everything she could do to sat next to me at every meal. Lily wasn't happy when Lucy would get in the way of her play time with me. But the strangest thing was how she started to snick into mu room every night. But she never tried to do anything and she just wanted to snuggle into my side. I was like this until one night I had had it. I waited up until she snuck in and I confronted her. "Lucy what's gotten into you?" She sat on the bed and looked at me as I sat beside her.

"Well since I kill those girls no more have come around here and I could just focus on you. Plus, you have been giving into my more often now. It may just be when no one is home but it makes me happy. I finally have a boy to kiss, hug and cuddle I'm even smiling more now."

I looked at her and thought about what she had said. I had been giving to her when we when out with the family or when it was just us. I didn't really think of it till now but I was starting to like kissing her. I was liking the goory ways she told me of how she killed those girls.

"Lincoln, Can I ask you for a fever?"

I came out of my thoughts and looked at her and saw she was holding a condom. My eyes went wide and I was about to get up but she grabbed my hand. I looked at her red eye and I saw tears again I stopped.

"Please just once that's all I want I swear it is. Plus, if you do this for me then I'll be your bitch and I'll do anything and everything for you so please just this once."

I was now in a possession of two worlds that will end badly. 'Ok think Lincoln on one hand she'd never kill again but on the other you have to have sex with her.' I looked at her and she was looking at me like she was a puppy that was just kicked. I sighed and put a hand on her cheek and I leaned over and touched our foreheads and looked into her eyes. She was still crying a little but I whipped a tear away with my thumb. "Ok, one time but it's both our first times am I right?" She blushed and nodded her head and I smiled and softly kissed her at first. She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her into my lap. She started to grind her hips into my crouch and I started top left hard. After a few minutes of this we got off the bed and started undressed. I was starting to get hard from looking at her body so I ripped the plastic cover and put it on. When that was done, I turned back and saw Lucy standing as she covered her large c cup breast and we already wet lips. She and I were both blushing and slowly got onto the bed and look at each other. She got on her back and still covered herself still looking at my erection.

"Go slow please Lincoln."

"Ok Lucy."

When I said that I used a hand to pull her hand away and found her opening after a few seconds. When I did I quickly pushed myself into her soaked lips and broke her hymen she grunted in pain. I rubbed the lower part of her stomach to help with the pain to which seem to help her. After a few seconds, I felt her walls starting to adjust to my size.

"I'm ok you can move now Lincoln."

I did as she said and slowly pulled out of and then pushed back in. She would groan in pain and I saw her biting her lower lip and I saw some blood. I didn't want that so I leaned in and softly started to kiss her lips. She stopped biting her lip and started to kiss me. As time passed we both started to moan and wet slaps could be heard in the room. As we when on I reach down and grabbed her breast and started to knead them. She moaned louder and pulled herself off me and laid down on her back. I pushed back into her and wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her up onto my lap. I leaned my back on the wall and pulled her into a tongue kiss as she got her knees on the bed and started to move. After a few more minutes she reached her climax and she tightened so much my organism was all but forced out of me. My sperm was trapped in the condom and pulled out of her. When our orgasms died down we got dressed and Sleep for the night.

In Lucy mind

'YES! I was right to pock holes into the condom. I can feel his seed coming out and into me Just wait Lincoln in nine months well be a happy mother and father.'

Later that morning

Lily pov

I was the first one up in the house and I was hungry. 'I want so eggs and toast.' I smiled knowing Lincy would cook for me a so I got out of daddy's chair and ran up the stairs. I slowed down when I got to the top of the stair and tip toed knowing how mad Luna can be when you wake her up. I made it to his room and opened the door and snuck in and closed the door quietly. I smiled and turned back to see Lucy in Lincoln's bed with Lincoln holding her. She was in one of Lincy's shirts and her panties. 'Why is she in Lincy's bed and why is Lincy holding her?' I walked over to them and started to pock Lincy's face. "Lincy, Lincy will you tell make me breakfast?"

"Lucy, you can cook for yourself so you do it."

I was annoyed and pinched his right cheek.

"OW!"

He jumped up and Lucy fell out of his bed with a yelp. I moved out of the way as she fell and I looked at Lincy and he looked at me.

"What was that for!?"

I flinched and started to cry. He saw me starting to cry and he looked sorry.

"I'm sorry but why did you wake us up?"

Both me and Lincy froze when we heard Lucy's anger voice. We looked down and we saw her get in up. I looked into both of her eyes and I thought I was looking at a monster. I was so scared I everything when black.

Lincoln pov

I looked at Lucy as she got to her feet and got on her yoga she was wearing last night.

"Rude little girl."

I sighed and got out of bed and picked her up. I walked into Lily room and I laid her back into her bed. We cleaned the whole down stairs so she would think it was a dream. After that I cooked us breakfast and I set aside some eggs and toast for Lily already knowing that's what she wanted. After that we both got dressed and left the house. A mouth passed with noting really happing and without more girls getting killed they started the school year.

Lucy pov

This pass months has been the happies in my life. I had my Lincoln with me every day now. But I was getting morning sickness for the last week. The day before school started I bought a pregnancy test and it was positive. I was so happy but worried about what Lincoln would say to what I had done. Once school had stated again I was happy I only had one year left just like Lincoln. But I had to kill another girl who was girl to stile him from me. But this time I had to do it quickly with a baby on the way I can't take my time to my annoyances. I was happy on the other hand though I got to skip two grades because of my high testing scores I and was a senior now. Ever since that say I've been trying to find a good time to tell him but couldn't find it. 'what do I do now?'

Lincoln pov

I was thinking back to the pass month and how we got lucky Lily thought it was all a dream. But that wasn't important right now. I was walking down the street to the park with Lucy. I don't know why she's been so clingy lately but I was start to be scared again when another girl was killed. Same way and they found the girl in the back alley behind the old shopping mall. She was lucky there are no cameras if there were she'd be dead by now. As I was thinking we walked into the park and to the forest trials that people hike on. When we were half way I heard something and Lucy grabbed my hand. Next thing I know she pulled me back and a axe flew over my head.

"Who's out there!?"

I looked back as a man ran out with another axe in hand. I panicked and without thinking I let Lucy's hand go and charged him. I leaned down like I did at football practice and slammed my shoulder into his chest. I knocked him to the ground and stood up and I saw it was the crazy homeless man that lived in the park. I saw he had a knife in one hand and his other axe was next to my foot. I got it and I saw him getting up and ran at me In my panic I struck him in the head with the blade and I ripped through his flesh and broke through his skull and was logged into his brain.

Lucy pov

I had just saw Lincoln kill a man and I saw the horror in his eyes. I smiled at his first kill and I swear I the smalls hinted of joy in his eyes. 'Just wait


	5. It comes crashing down

It comes crashing down

I stood there looking at the now dead body of the crazy man. The deeply imbedded in his skull with blood running down the sides of his head. I looked down at my hands and saw blood on my hands.

"Wow Lincoln that was a nice kill."

I looked back to Lucy and she was smiling. Then she pulled her pocket knife out and walked over to the body. I knew what she was about to do to him. "No leave his eyes!" She looked at me annoyed and then looked at my bloody hands.

"Fine now let's got to the stream and clean your hands."

"Ya, let's do that." We walked down the path to the stream near the far end of the park. When I got to the stream I dropped to my knees in front of it. I started to roughly wash my hands of the blood on them. Even when my hands were clean I could still see the blood on my hands. "Why wont the blood come off? "I started to rub my hands even harder and Lucy grabbed my hands. I looked at her and I saw she looked worried.

"Lincoln the blood is off your going to hurt your skin."

I looked back to my hands and still saw the blood. Against what I saw I listened to her for now. I stood up and she took my hand in hers.

"Come on Lincoln let's head home."

I nodded and just let her pull me along through the woods. When we got back to the body she let my hand go as she stood next to his body, She, pulled the axe out of his skull and throw it high into a tree where it stuck into the wood. When that was done, she looked at me again and smiled.

"Now that that's done let's go home."

I stood up and we left the forest leaving his body for anyone to find. When we got home I walked into my room and just laid in my bed. I fell asleep before dinner and slept straight through the rest of the day. When dust came, I was woken up by Lucy with a worried look in her eyes.

"Lincoln wake up I need to talk to you."

I looked up at her and she was holding something in her hand. I sat up and looked at her as she looked at the door. "What is in your hand Lucy?" She looked from the door to me and had a happy smiled.

"Um, well I've been sick couple of mornings so I got a test and it can out positive."

She held a pregnancy test and it was in fact positive. My heart stopped as I looked at the test in her hand. I looked at her face once this image was burned into my mind. She had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her and I couldn't take it anymore I could feel my mind breaking. I pushed her off me and walked out of the room like she was never there.

Lucy pov

'HE REJECTED OUR CHILD?! OUR LOVE?!' I jumped off his room and looked down the hall. He was walking down the steps. I followed ready to force him to love this child like it do to make him love me. I chased him down the steps. I turned and saw the back door open and the large knifes were gone. I then I heard screaming. I rushed outside to see Lori and Leni on the ground with two knifes in their chest. It was in their heart killing them then and there.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I looked to my right what I saw shocked me to my core. Lincoln had a deboning knife deep in our dad's chest. I felt sick as I watched our farther life faded away in his tear-filled eyes. Lincoln ripped the blade out and looked at me. I saw a mad look in his eyes and I felt fear deep in my very soul.

"You're going to be the last I kill Lucy. I hate to say this by you're the reason I must kill everyone in the family. I won't let them suffer the shame of living with two freaks like us and the sin growing in your dark womb."

I feared for myself and the child I was carrying. I looked at the knifes in my sisters and then looked at Lincoln. 'I'm sorry Lincoln but I have to do this.' I quickly jumped for the knifes as Lincoln ran at me. I grabbed the knifes as he stood over me. I ducked as he swung the knife cutting off some of my hair. When the knife was behind him I quickly stabbed both knifes into his gut and chest. The world itself seemed to stop when I stabbed him. He coughed up some blood and looked down at me with blood running down his chin.

"Ha-ha that's right everything from the moment I walked in that night lead to this moment. In the end, you and I both knew this won't be a fairy tale end and you know it, the only way this could end was with one of us deaddd…"

He fell to the side his shirt stained with his and our family's blood. I looked at my hands as I saw his blood covering them. The dark crimson blood covering my hands. I started to cry as I laid on the ground until all the other come back home. When the did they saw the horror, I had created from my selfishness. A weeks later we had burred them and I was more alone than ever. I had gotten my hand on some abortion bills and took two like the box said to. Now I sat in the kitchen looking at the knifes I had used to kill him. 'Well he was right the only way to end this is for one of us to die. But I'll see him again soon. I'll see him in hell soon.' I took the bigger of the knifes and stabbed myself in the heart. Blood purred out of my mouth as I smiled at the light as it faded. I whispered my last words as everything when black. "I'm coming for you Lincoln~"


	6. alternate path story continued

This can't be happening to me a different path

I stood there looking at the now dead body of the crazy man. The ax deeply embedded in his skull with blood running down the sides of his head. I looked down at my hands and saw blood on my hands.

"Wow, Lincoln that was a nice kill."

I looked back at Lucy, and she was smiling. Then she pulled her pocket knife out and walked over to the body. I knew what she was about to do to him. "No, leave his eyes!" She looked at me annoyed and then looked at my bloody hands.

"Fine now let's got to the stream and cleaned your hands."

"Ya, let's do that." We walked down the path to the stream near the far end of the park. When I got to the stream, I dropped to my knees in front of it. I started to wash my hands of the blood on them roughly. Even when my hands were clean, I could still see the blood on my hands. "The blood won't come off? "I started to rub my hands even harder, and Lucy grabbed my hands. I looked at her, and I saw she looked worried.

"Lincoln the blood is off your going to hurt your skin."

I looked back into my hands and still saw the blood. Against what I saw I listened to her for now. I stood up, and she took my hand in hers.

"Come on Lincoln let's head home."

I nodded and just let her pull me along through the woods. When we got back to the body, she made my hand go as she stood next to his body, She, pulled the ax out of his skull and throw it high into a tree where it stuck into the wood. When that was done, she looked at me again and smiled.

"With that done let's go home."

I stood up, and we left the forest leaving his body for anyone to find. When we got home, I walked into my room and just laid in my bed. I fell asleep before dinner and slept straight through the rest of the day. When dust came, I was woken up by Lucy with a worried look in her eyes.

"Lincoln wake up I need to talk to you."

I looked up at her, and she was holding something in her hand. I sat up and looked at her as she looked at the door. "What is in your hand, Lucy?" She seemed from the entrance to me and had a happy smiled.

"Um, well I've been sick the last couple of mornings, so I got a test and it can out positive."

She held a pregnancy test, and it was positive. My heart stopped as I looked at the test in her hand. I looked at her face with this image burned into my mind. She had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her. "I-I couldn't take it anymore!" I leaned back onto the wall with her looking at me. Lucy walked in and closed the door behind her.

"No, Lincoln this is a good thing."

She walked over to me as I stood with my back to the wall.

"Think about it Lincoln was going to have a baby. A little monster of our own to love and raise."

She leaned into me as I started to hyperventilate. I grabbed my shirt trying to get more air.

"Lincoln please calm down and sit on the bed."

She grabbed my hand then made me sit down on the bed. She sat down on my lap with her legs wrapped around my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Please tell me your screwing with me, Lucy." She pressed her forehead against mine and spoke.

"I'm not Lincoln. This is very real and a perfect thing. Now we can raise a baby of our own. Think of it Lincoln a child all our own."

I looked at her, and my mind raced as I looked at her. "Nonono!" I grabbed the sides of my head as I looked at her. "Lucy, we don't have the means to raise a kid or if it will make it at all. What will we do when you start to show? It makes it that far?!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"We'll be fine, and I'll tell the family I just slept with some guy, and he skipped town when I told him."

I looked down at her and frowned. "You planned this; I know you did."

She looked away from me and all but threw her off me.

"Lincoln wait!"

She grabbed my arms to try and to me. "Don't touch me!" I ripped my arm from her grasp then glared down at her. "Don't come near me." Her eyes started to water as I walked out of the room and out of the house to go for a walk. While I walk, people would stop me to say hello or ask how I was doing or was something wrong. I would be polite and say hello back or tell them I was okay. I walked into the park and sat down on a bench far from the forest trails. I sat there alone trying desperately not to lose my mind. I covered my face with my hands, and people walked by me.

"Are you ok son?"

I looked up, and an old man looked down at me. He had short white hair and was hunched over on a cane. He smiled at me as he took the seat beside me. I looked at him as he leaned back on the bench.

"It's a girl isn't it?"

I looked at him as he looked up at the sky. "How did you?" He laughed then looked down at the ground.

"I did just what you are doing right now when I was eighteen. I can see that you're having a hard time with something similar. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong son?"

I looked at him and sighed. "She's one of my closes friends, I love her, but I don't know what to do. I can't tell my parents because they'd kill me. I can't even imagine what would happen to her if someone found out. I have no Idea what do, and I'm scared of what is going to happen. I can't take care of her or the baby, and that scares me more than anything. What if something happens and I can't do anything to help either of them." He smiled and rested a hand on my back.

"Son let me tell you what I did when I was faced with this all those years ago."

I looked right at him and waited.

"I walked right up to her with two options for her. We can get married, and I will take care of them. Or I will pay for everything you'd, and the baby would need. She said she wanted to get married so the same day I went and bought a ring and got on one knee. Now did this help you any?"

I smiled as I stood up and looked back down at him. "Ya, you help me clear my mind some, thanks."

"Be safe."

I waved as I started to jog back to the house to make sure Lucy was safe and wasn't going to hurt herself. I saw the house, and everything looked the same as when I left and the van was still gone. I saw Lucy sitting by the gate to the back a large knife stabbed into the ground in front of her. As I closed in, Lucy reached for the knife. I started to run up to her then kicked the knife when she was about to grab it. She looked up at me shocked as I stood over her looking down into her red eyes. Bloodshot from crying was my best guess.

"L-lincoln?"

I dropped to my knees then hugged her and I heard her starting to cry again. She wrapped her arms around me tears staining my shirt as she held me for dear life.

"I- I thought you'd hate me now."

I rubbed her back as she cried. I moved my arms so I could pick her up like a bride and she hugged my neck tightly. I walked us up to the front door and opened the door and kicked it shut. I walked up on the steps to the rooms Lucy sobbing as she held onto me. I opened my door and walked in and sat down on my bed as Lucy sat in my lap just crying softly.

"I'll get rid of it if you wan…."

I grabbed her hand and she stopped as she looked up at me. 'Well I guess this is ok.'


End file.
